dc_generations_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Bulkhead
Bulkhead (バルクヘッド, Barukuheddo) isn't quite your typical mudflap. He looks a little more than a big, clumsy mountain of a robot with a simple, untutored nature, menacing, and a lot of a dumb lummox right at first glance. The second and third glances don't do much to improve that impression. Yet scratch that surface and you'll find he is actually but a quite careless and gentle souled, both surprising depths and a spark of pure gold. Though he's no Brainiac nor a fast runner, Bulkhead is one of the most sturdy members of the Autobots. He is nicknamed as Bulk (バルク, Baruku) to and/or by his chums. Sure, Bulkhead enjoys goofing around with Bumblebee and "smashin' stuff" now and then, but he also has a constructive, artistic side he longs to express. He's loyal to his core and unswervingly dedicated both to doing the right thing, to his friends and to his dreams. For Bulkhead, raised on a backwater energon farm, his idea of joining and entering the Cybertron boot camp wasn't being a warrior, journeying to a road to glory or an adventure but a way to reach and achieve his lofty goal of a dream of becoming a real, lowly, honest-to-gosh, space bridge technician. Yet he's quite gentle by nature and is very curious about humans, especially since they give him an opportunity to explore his artistic side. He also has an unfortunate tendency to break stuff by accident due to his sheer strength and natural clumsiness. Add in a seeming lack of skills beyond "destruction", and it does not paint a pretty picture. But despite all these shortcomings, one is hard-pressed to find a bot with a bigger spark, and he has astounding (if sometimes well-hidden) depths. He's endlessly loyal to and protective of his friends, especially his best buddy Bumblebee and Sideswipe, even if their impulsive behavior is sometimes annoying. For all his sweetness, he's still a Wrecker through and through. Yet despite participating in several major battles and campaigns, his past career has left some painful psychological scars. Being a part of the Autobots' black ops team means you have to do the dirty work, and Bulkhead's seen many horrors and friends meet a bad end. Though saddened by his traumatic experiences with the Wreckers, he's joined up with Optimus Prime to end the fight with Megatron, for the sake of all his brothers and comrades. Physically, Bulkhead is easily the biggest and strongest of the Autobots, with his power often used to wield the tethered wrecking balls he can switch out for his fists. You'll always be glad you spent time with Bulkhead... just make sure you put any breakables away beforehand. He's wrecked major thoroughfares and toppled skyscrapers in his zeal to be helpful; however like any other Wreckers, when he gets angry, he's capable of berserker rampages and charges that even the Dinobots have learned to respect and fear. His penchant for being a little too eager to please others and getting a little too emotional at times further leads him to act without thinking. "After a long road trip, feels good to get out of the car, stretch my legs, and kick some tailpipe!" :—Bulkhead. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Kevin Richardson (English), Takashi Nagasako (Japanese), Karl Schulz (German), Pietro Ubaldi (Italian), Yeong-Ung Jeong (Korean), Wikipedia: (American Spanish) Biography Bulkhead is the muscle of the Autobots -- just actually kind of sensitive. If there's one thing Bulkhead is really good at, it's smashing stuff. It's his specialty. In fact, he's so good at it that he's even good at it when he doesn't mean to be. In a fight, you can count on him to smash the Decepticons, nearby parked cars, other Autobots, low-hanging billboards, and occasionally himself. The irony of it is that he's a natural builder who loves to make things. He'd much rather be creating something, but when you're as big and strong as he is, stuff just sort of seems to get smashed. Appearance Robot Mode Vehicle Mode He transforms into a big and long Cybertronian Trailer Truck, when arriving to Earth, he adapts the vehicle mode of a All-terrain truck trailer. Attributes: * Really amazingly strong. But not very agile. * Talented painter and sculptor. * Can throw or launch smaller Autobots up to a mile. Gallery File:Bulkhead_TFTGeneration1-Vehicle.png|Bulkhead's Earth vehicle mode. Background Personality Bulkhead is a rather nice and peaceful Autobot, though most known for his lack of intelligence. Making up for it, however, is his complete and utter strength, being seen as a powerhouse on the Autobot team on Earth. He is better at breaking things than repairing them, which is often useful. Bulkhead usually breaks Ratchet's tools, and Ratchet responds "Bulkhead I needed that!!" Bulkhead is quite clumsy at times, but he is nice inside and outside at his spark. Relationships Friends/Allies *Autobots **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Sideswipe **Ratchet **Arcee **Prowl **Drift **Windblade **Wreck-Gar *Omega Sentinels **Omega Supreme *Autobot [[Mini-Cons **Fixit *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl *Wreckers **Ultra Magnus **Wheeljack *Cybertron Elite Guard **Strongarm **Jazz **Blurr **Safeguard ***Jetfire ***Jetstorm Family Neutral *Red X *Terra *Jinx Rivals *Rundown *Lugnut Enemies *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Blitzwing **Lugnut **Soundwave **Swindle **Airachnid *Insecticons *Seekers **Starscream **Thundercracker **Dirge **Thrust **Sunstorm **Ramjet **Skywarp **Slipstream *Decepticon Bounty Hunters **Lockdown *Unicron *MECH Weapons and Abilities Bulkhead has by far the greatest physical strength of all the Autobots, one of the toughest Autobots alive as he's the main powerhouse, and he is incredibly strong and resistant to damage, too, able to shrug off attacks that would knock down the other Autobots (for example, he easily takes a blast from Rampage when Bumblebee is floored by a similar attack, knock Starscream out with one punch, and even go toe-to-toe with Brawl, Rampage, and Dreadwing whom he defeated). Bulkhead can also retract both of his arms to form his arm mounted signature weapons: his blasters and wrecking balls. He usually favors his right arm but can also transform his left into a smashing wrecking ball/mace. The wrecking balls can also be used as melee weapons without launching them. He's also armed with a large energon cannon adding his overwhelming firepower. Bulkhead is also Cybertron's greatest Space Bridge engineer (he had a lot of time to read up on them while he was on the farm). Powers Abilities Strength level Weakness Equipment Weapons Bulkhead carries a laser machine gun. Transportation History Back on Cybertron, Bulkhead was a laborer before joining the Wreckers during the Great War. He developed a rivalry with Rundown and fought alongside many others. Despite his love of being a Wrecker, he left the team to join Optimus Prime early in the war because he considered Optimus to be "the real deal". Four million years ago, on Cybertron, Bulkhead was sent on a mission with Bumblebee and Wheeljack to search for any available energy that could be found on the drained planet. The trio located some energy conductors, and Wheeljack transformed into his boxy vehicle mode so that Bumblebee could load them up, even though Bulkhead didn't believe they would last a quartex. On the return trip to the Great Dome in Iacon, the pair were attacked by a team of Decepticons, but Wheeljack was able to break through their barricade of fire using his bumper-mounted cutting blades and then Bulkhead help them eluded their pursuers by heading underground. Despite their successful return with the conductors, Optimus Prime decided to expand the search for energy to other planets. Bulkhead was among the Autobots selected to embark on this mission, but in mid-flight, the Autobots' spacecraft was attacked by the Decepticons and crashed on prehistoric Earth, entombing all aboard in stasis. Synopsis Trivia *... Category:Cybertronians Category:Male-Bots Category:Heroes Category:Autobots